Amumu/Trivia
General * Amumu's original icon for shows him in a pose that references 's web shooting from . * Amumu is seen on a caution sign in the game's Mac Version trailer. * Amumu is the third champion to attain 7 skins. * Amumu's dance references the Goth kids' dance in . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** Both are in turn parodying classic 'Peanut's Dance', a bizarre shuffling dance performed by the characters from the comic. * When Amumu dies, his pose is that of an Egyptian with his arms crossed right over left. ** This is a nod to him being a Shuriman boy prince in life. * Amumu's price range was lowered from to in accordance with the release of his 'Curse of the Sad Mummy' music video. * Amumu and were planned to have skins, but both were cancelled for failing to meet Riot's quality standards. ** They may return in the future. * The ward skin references him. Lore * It is purposely left ambiguous whether Amumu is an undead human boy or a Yordle one. ** In-game evidence to support Amumu being a Yordle includes lines directed at him. *** }} *** }} (Illaoi's line when taunting a Yordle) *** }} * As shown in 'The Curse of the Sad Mummy' Amumu has traveled through Shurima, Bilgewater and possibly Bandle City, the Kumungu jungles, The Glades and the Voodoo Lands. Skins ; * The artwork is used by The Tribunal to indicate an error. * The of the artwork used to have images of a human couple speculated to be Amumu's parents, but they have since been edited out. ; * He shares this theme with: ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of the 2010 Winter Olympics along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * He is colored with the same colors as the , sans black. * The magic circle on beneath him is the same one from Chinese artwork. ; * The skin name is a pun on and Amumu. * In the background a ghost is playing a guitar and a ghost is playing the drums. ** A ghost can also be seen playing a bass on the full splash art. * His has posters which parody several well-known bands. ** 'Death Cab for ' for . ** for (Riot later used the name for a flash mini-game) ** for . ** The sad-face poster parodies logo.Parodie of Nirvana's logo. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He shares this theme with: ** *** She can also be seen in the background of his splash art. ; * He references the Arthurian legend . ** Yet Amumu breaks the sword instead of removing it from the stone. *** In the old , Amumu is shown wielding the sword in one piece against while protecting a passed-out girl that strongly resemblances . * This was Nika 'Nikasaur' Harper's first skin idea.Nika 'Nikasaur' Harper's first skin idea. ; * He might be referencing from . ** He also strikingly resembles titular character. *** He might also be referencing due to the outlet that Amumu drags along. * The laugh emote was bugged upon release and could be heard globally by both allies and enemies.LoL Bugs: Sad Robot Amumu's Global Laugh * The glyphs along the rim of are replaced with various sad face such as: Dx -_- >:3 :E ;-; >;[ Q_Q :\ Ò_Ó etc.Glyphs along the rim of Curse of the Sad Mummy are replaced with various emoticons ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2015 along with: ** ** ** ** *** He got locked out of his own party. **** is taking a group , but his can't detect Amumu. * When using , the visual effect will show a smiley (or a sad face) and a party horn can be heard with a high pitch (or low) depending on whether enemy champions are caught in range. * When , he will hang from a floating balloon resembling . ** This balloon is different depending on his equipped Chroma. *** His Amethyst chroma has a balloon resembling . *** His Aquamarine chroma has a balloon resembling a . *** His Catseye chroma has a balloon resembling . *** His Citrine chroma has a balloon resembling . *** His Pearl chroma has a balloon resembling . *** His Rainbow chroma has a balloon resembling . *** His Ruby chroma has a balloon resembling doll. *** His Sapphire chroma has a balloon resembling . * He shares this theme with: ** Relations * Amumu was cursed in Ancient Shurima's time for reasons unknown and entombed. He has now escaped and is wandering the desert in search of a friend. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Snowdown Showdown Category:2010 Winter Games Celebration Category:2015 April Fools Day